


The Goblin King and the Mouse

by gearheart94



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Disney, Halloween, Humor, I have no shame, hoggle is not grumpy, jareth is not a fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearheart94/pseuds/gearheart94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah decides to spend her Halloween at Disney World by herself. But what happens when her Labyrinth friends tag along without her knowledge? Hilarity and chaos ensue, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goblin King and the Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot that I came up with while working on Thirteen Hours, Just One Chance. I don't own any of the Labyrinth characters or Disney, I just like to write about them! Enjoy!
> 
> ~Additional note: while some of the events are accurate, some of the adventures and shenanigans that happen are strictly fictional.

"Sarah, are you sure you want to do this? Disney is a little crazy during Halloween." Karen's brow furrowed as she watched her stepdaughter pack for her upcoming trip. "Disney is always crazy. And I've always wanted to go to Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween party and meet all the dwarves at once. This is my only chance!" Tossing her costume on top of all her clothes, Sarah tied her hair back and started to fight with the zipper on her suitcase. This was her first trip on her own, and she wasn't backing out now. Shaking her head, Karen opened the bedroom door and stepped out. "Alright, just making sure. It's just strange... you going on vacation and us not being there." Sarah sighed as the door closed. She enjoyed going to Disneyland during the summer with her family. It had helped her form a bond with Karen, especially after beating the Labyrinth and winning Toby back. Sarah had come to terms with the fact that her birth mother wasn't coming back, and Karen was trying her best. They still occasionally fought, but not nearly as much as they used to. Finally wrestling the zipper to its closed position, she flopped onto her bed and gazed over at her mirror. She hadn't spoken to her friends since last week, and they would probably get worried if she left and didn't tell her where she was going... "They'll be fine," she said out loud to herself. As she picked up her suitcase and walked out of the room, she turned back and gazed at the mirror that she used to call on her friends. _They'll be fine,_ she reassured herself as she closed the door and started down the stairs. _It's only three more days. What harm could it do?_

 

"She still ain't called on us yet," Hoggle grumbled as he paced back and forth. "It jes' not like her to do this!" "Maybe the Fair Maiden has gotten caught up in her dreaded homework again," Sir Didymus said from atop Ludo's shoulders. "Lady Sarah is quite the busy woman." "Yeah, but she always tells us if she's busy!" Hoggle said. "Sarah busy," Ludo drawled. They had all met in the garden near the Goblin City, like they always did when it was time to go visit Sarah. She called on them at least once a week to talk or play Scrabble for the past two years. But this was the longest she had gone without calling them, and it didn't settle right with the trio. "Maybe we should check in on her, an' see if she's alright." Hoggle looked down at the watch that Sarah had given him, so he could keep up with Aboveground time, as it was different from the Underground. "It's after 3. So she ain't at school. She should be home. Didymus, d'you wanna call her this time?" "Verily, my fine friend. I am concerned for Lady Sarah as well, and can only-" "Yeah, yeah, just get to it," Hoggle mumbled. "Call Sarah," Ludo said. "Yes, brother. We shall call on Sarah." Hopping off of Ludo's shoulders, Sir Didymus made his way over to the fountain in the center of the garden, and dipped his paw into the water. It shimmered, then cleared to give a view of Sarah's room. "My Lady?" Didymus called out. "Are ya there, Sarah?" Instead of Sarah, they were greeted by the chubby, blue eyed face of Toby. "Master Toby! It is quite a delight to see you. Could thou tell us where the Lady Sarah has gone?" Toby just sat and stuck his fingers in his mouth. "Oh, yer not doin it right. He's just a baby! Move over." Hoggle shoved the little knight out of the way. "Where's Sarah?" He demanded. Toby gurgled, and laughed at the little dwarf yelling at him through the mirror. He was two years old now, and Sarah occasionally let him come into her room to spend time with her friends. It was at this point that Ludo had lumbered over to the fountain and was waving at the toddler. Ludo had taken to Toby rather fondly, and they seemed to get along the best. "Don't distract him, you big oaf. We need him ta tell us where Sarah went," Hoggle snapped. Ludo's brow furrowed, and he leaned over the dwarf to get a better look. "No Sarah?" He inquired. Toby took his hands out of his mouth and simply said, "Castle." The three friends looked at each other. "Castle?" They said in unison. Toby giggled and pointed behind them. "Sawah castle! Pretty!" They all turned, and their gaze fell on the castle beyond the Goblin City. "Oh no," Hoggle said in horror. "He took her." "The vile Goblin King has taken our fair maiden? We must rescue her!" Didymus shouted, then scrambled off to find Ambrosius. As the trio packed up their things to go rescue their friend, Toby watched them, then pointed at the picture of Cinderella's castle above Sarah's mirror and smiled. "Castle."

 

The sun was starting to peek over the clouds as the seatbelt sign above Sarah's head flashed and the captain's voice came over the speaker. "Attention everyone, this is your captain speaking," the staticy voice chirped. "It's now 6:30 am as we now make our descent into Orlando, Florida. It's a chilly 63 degrees, but things should warm up. Please put your tray to the upright position..." tuning out the voice, Sarah buckled herself in and stared out the window at the beautiful state that was slowly coming into view. She was so excited. This was her first time in Disney World, and she couldn't wait to see Cinderella's castle and meet Snow White and Ariel and all her favorite characters. She had worked two jobs over the summer to earn this vacation, and her father was happy to chip in on her birthday. She had done all she could, turning down potential dates and avoiding any distractions. It wasn't anyone's fault that she wasn't interested in dating. Nobody seemed to intrigue her, and she had deemed herself too busy to try and find a relationship. Her thoughts turned back to the Labyrinth, and her friends, and the Goblin King himself. She thought about him often, wondering if he hated her for beating him. She had never tried to call on him after that. But she still thought about the peach dream, and how she had danced and he had sang to her... The plane bumped slightly as its wheels touched the ground, and she shook her head. "Ridiculous," she mumbled to herself. She leaned her head against the window and watched the sunrise. Little did she know that she was being watched...

 

Jareth sat on the ledge of the window overlooking his kingdom and dangled his leg lazily over the edge, gazing out at the Labyrinth. The castle was quiet, as all his subjects had gone off to have chicken races that day. He conjured up a crystal and gazed at the young woman inside its reflection. Sarah. The one that got away. It had been almost three years since she had said those fated words and run off with her brother, leaving him with a broken castle and a broken heart. No one had ever intrigued him the way she did. He remembered how panicked he was when she said the Labyrinth was a piece of cake. He had even made sure that the wall gave out at the last minute. There was no way he wanted to see her finished off by the Cleaners. It had surprised him when he finally realized that he loved her. But he knew she couldn't stay. She wouldn't have. He had offered her everything and she had still said no. Now all he could do was watch her through the crystal, unable to tell her how he really felt. It wasn't for lack of trying. Jareth had tried everything to return to Aboveground and see her, if only for a moment. He sighed, popped the crystal and walked over to his throne. Slumping down in his seat, he sulked. It was just like Sarah said. "It's not fair," he said aloud to no one in particular. There had to be _some_ way back. Maybe he was just looking in the wrong- -BANG!- He jumped up and stared at the castle doors. That was odd... the goblins had only just begun racing. There was no way they could be finished already. -BANG!- The door shuddered as he craned to listen for whatever it was. There was muffled voices, yelling, and.... the sound of squawking. Just as Jareth sat up, The doors flew open in a flurry of goblins, feathers and fur. "GIVE SARAH!" A gravelly voice roared, and goblins went flying as a giant, furry beast with horns came crashing through the chaos. He could see that there was a dwarf perched atop his shoulders, and with a closer look he could see it was the gatekeeper, what was his name... Higgle? "Give her back!" The tiny man shouted, and Jareth tilted his head in confusion. Give her back? Who? "Yes, return our fair maiden, or suffer our wrath!" The voice came from Sir Didymus, guardian of the Bog. Jareth had to suppress a smile. The entire scene looked so ridiculous, and he couldn't be seen laughing at such a sight. So he pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "What do _you_ three want?" "Want Sarah!" The large beast howled. "It's alright, Brother Ludo. We shall see the Lady Sarah safely home," Didymus reassured his friend. Jareth bolted upright. "What do you mean, you'll see Sarah safely home?" He asked. "Oh, don't act like you ain't hidin her here!" Hoggle yelled. "We know you got her locked up somewhere! Toby told us!" This was getting confusing. Standing up, he strode over to the dwarf and kneeled down. "Hedgwart-" "-Hoggle," the little man grumbled. "Hoggle, I can assure you I have no idea what you're talking about. Sarah defeated me. She said the words, and I haven't had contact with her in three years. I can no longer return to the Aboveground, so pray tell... How could I possibly have taken her?" Hoggle stared at him suspiciously. "We KNOW you have her. An' we want her back." Jareth smirked. "You are free to search the entire castle from top to bottom, but I can assure you that Sarah is not here." "Then why didst thou send your goblin army to attack us?" Sir Didymus barked out. " _I_ didn't send them. They were probably in the middle of chicken racing and you interrupted them. Goblins don't like to be interrupted." The trio stared at the Goblin King, and finally Ludo said sadly, "No Sarah?" Didymus hung his head. "No, brother.... No Sarah." Hoggle put his head in his hands. "Oh no... then something happened." Jareth stood up, and gazed at the three. "Would one of you mind explaining yourselves? Now that you've destroyed my throne room, you should tell me whatever is going on." Ludo howled in anguish, and Hoggle looked up at the king before saying in a cracked voice, "Toby said that Sarah was in a castle. She hadn't spoken to us in over a week, and we were worried... We thought you 'ad her." Narrowing his eyes in concern, the blonde haired man picked the dwarf up by his collar. "What do you mean she hadn't spoken to you in a week? There is no access to the Aboveground! She destroyed the only way out!! How did you do it??" He began to shake Hoggle, and Sir Didymus bared his teeth. "Release him this instant!" Jareth turned and glared at the little fox, dropping Hoggle unceremoniously on the ground. "Lady Sarah calls for us whenever she needs us! We are her friends, and we visit her quite often through the fountain into her mirror!" Didymus yipped. "Is that so?" Hoggle turned and shouted, "Way to go, furbrain! You gave away our secret!" Didymus cringed as he realized what he had done. "Listen, Hogbrain-" "Ho-gglllle-" "Whatever. Something terrible has happened to Sarah, as you say. There is only one way to return to Aboveground. I can get you there, but on one condition." "An' what condition is that?" "Let me join you." Ludo growled, and Didymus barked, "Never! We would never allow-" "Deal." Hoggle dusted himself off and held out his gnarled hand. "Sir Hoggle! How could you??" Hoggle stomped his foot and turned towards the two. "Look, Jareth's right. We can't go to Aboveground without magic to get there, and he has plenty of it. We need to save Sarah. She needs our help!" Didymus glared at the king. He didn't trust the fae, especially when it came to Lady Sarah. But she was in danger, and Hoggle was right. He cleared his throat. "Very well. We shall see thee to the fountain."

 

"Welcome to Disney World! My name is Barbara, can I help you?" The red haired woman behind the counter grinned and Sarah shifted her bag onto her shoulder. She had chosen to stay at the Polynesian Resort, as it had access to the Monorail and made it easier to get to the Magic Kingdom that way. "Checking in for Sarah Williams," she said, and handed over her driver's license. "Ah, Miss Williams. Your room is all set! Here are your keys. Please enjoy your stay, and have a magical day!" Looking at her room key, she grimaced. Of course it had to be 13.

She wandered around before finally finding her room. Setting down her bags, she dialed for room service. It was already getting dark outside, and she wanted to eat before putting on her costume and heading over to the Magic Kingdom. After her order was place, she took her costume out of her suitcase and shook it out. She smiled. It looked almost like the one she had worn in the Labyrinth. It had taken almost three months to make. She had taken some of the poof out of the sleeves, and hemmed the bottom so she could walk easily. She had even made a white mask to match in art class, with feathers and pearls. It was gorgeous and she was proud of it. The white material shimmered as she put it on a hanger and hung it from the bathroom door. "My very own version of Cinderella... even if it was a drugged dream." Blowing hair out of her face, Sarah answered the knock at her door. Room service had shown up with her Kona Turkey Club sandwich and bottle of water. She tipped the boy, who blushed furiously and stuttered a thank you before turning and practically running down the hall. Sitting at the table, she ate and stared at the mirror on the wall. It was a large, ornate mirror that seemed out of place with the rest of the theme. As she went to take another bite, the mirror once again caught her attention. She stood up and cautiously walked over to it. Was it... _shimmering?_ Tilting her head, she reached out to touch the reflective surface. It flickered, and she jumped back. "No way," she said breathlessly. She could have sworn she saw four giant blurs... Shaking her head, she quickly finished her dinner and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

 

"This fountain has been the way there this whole time, and I didn't realize..." Jareth muttered as the three gathered around it. "Yeah, now you know. Can we get to goin'?" Hoggle shifted his weight from foot to foot. He just wanted to save Sarah and get her home. Rolling his eyes, Jareth conjured up a crystal, and placed it on the surface of the water. It shimmered, and the world began to melt away. There was a distinct **pop!** And the group found themselves in Sarah's hotel room. Didymus sniffed the air. "It smells like danger, and.... turkey!" "Find Sarah," Ludo admonished. "The beast is right," Jareth said. "We need to find Sarah and get her home immediately. This place is probably frought with danger, so keep on your toes." There was a knock at the door, and everyone went into defense mode. Hoggle cautiously opened the door... to a short woman wearing an apron. "Mousekeeping," she mumbled. The mighty Goblin King was instantly looming over her. "Where is Sarah?" He boomed. The woman, whose nametag read Amy, looked up at the tall man with an incredibly bored expression. "She doesn't work this shift." "What he means is the fair maiden who occupies this room," Didymus yipped. Amy looked down at him and smirked. "Man, you guys really put a lot of effort into those costumes. Cool. The Halloween party is gonna start soon, y'all might want to head over to the Magic Kingdom." "Castle?" Ludo inquired. "Yeah, that's where the castle is." "How do we get there??" Hoggle was getting impatient. "Just hop on the monorail. It'll take you the-" Amy was unable to finish her sentence as the four flew past her and ran down the hallway. "Have a magical day!" She called after them. Smoothing her skirt, she looked at the room. It was covered in fur. "I hate this time of year," she grumbled.

The odd group gaped at the giant metal tube in front of them. "Am I to assume that this is the monorail?" Jareth asked the employee outside the door. "Yes it is!" Jut go through the doors and have a seat. Have a magical day!" They all piled into one of the cars with another family of three. They all took their seats, except for Ludo, who was forced to crouch over. As the train pulled away, the little girl behind them complained, "Mommy, my Magic Band is too tight! I wanna take it off!" The mother shook her head. "If you do, then you can't get into the party. You want to see the castle, don't you?" The little girl looked thoughtful, then nodded. Jareth leaned in. "It seems that we will not be able to save Sarah if we do not possess these magical bands." "Can't you jus' use your magic to get us in?" Hoggle asked. "I do not wish for us to be noticed. This is a mission, Hognoggin. We must blend in." He waved his hands, and the group was each equipped with their own bands. The little girl, who had turned around in her seat and was watching them, tapped Jareth on the shoulder. "Hey mister, how did you do that? Are you a magician?" Jareth opened his mouth in fury, and went to start yelling, but was interrupted by the voice overhead. "Attention guests, we are now entering the Magic Kingdom, well known for Cinderella's castle and Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween party. You'll run into all sorts of spooooky surprises, and maybe even see a ghost or two! Enjoy your stay here at Disney, and have a magical day!" "I'm getting real tired of hearin' that," Hoggle mumbled. "Oh come now, Hogbottom, do focus on the issue at hand." He glared at the king, then sighed. He wouldn't even bother. The sooner they saved Sarah, the better.

 

Sarah had already scanned her ticket and made her way into the park. She gasped at the castle, all lit up with purple spotlights to make it look eerie. She got her picture taken, then headed off to the Seven Dwarves Mine Train. People complimented her on her dress and hair, and asked for photos, and she was all too happy to twirl and show it off. She counted her fastpasses for the evening. The Seven Dwarves, Evil Queen and Ariel. Everyone was watching the parade, so the lines for rides weren't too bad. After riding Space Mountain 3 times, she took a break at Tomorrowland Terrace. Walking up to the counter, she placed her order. "Hello, I'd like a souvenir mug with root beer, please... on second thought, I'll have Sprite instead." The man at the counter stared at her until she became uncomfortable. She turned and looked out at the hustle and bustle of the foot traffic. _Maybe I'll try Stitch's Great Escape. Then I can go see the Evil Queen._ "Your drink, miss," the man said in a lovely British accent. She paid for it, then took a sip. "Excuse me," she said. "This is root beer. I changed my mind and said Sprite." The man only gazed at her and said in a hushed voice, "What's said is said." Taking a step back, Sarah stared at him in horror. "On second thought, I'll keep the root beer." And before he could say anything else, she was gone in a flash.

 

"Welcome to the Magic Kingdom. Scan your Magic Band, then place your finger on the scanner," the teenager droned. The first three managed to get through alright, but Ludo's fingers were too big for the scanner. He tilted his head in question, and the boy rolled his eyes. "Just go in. Have a magical day." They all walked down Main Street, U.S.A. and gaped at the castle. "Now _that_ is a castle," Hoggle breathed. Jareth frowned. "It's so-so." "Come now, comrades! We must find Lady Sarah!" Didymus yipped, before sniffing the air. "Are those cakes I smell?" "Focus, furbrain," Hoggle grumbled. But Didymus had already taken off. "It seems as if one of our own has run off," Jareth mused. "Can you jus' whip up a crystal and find Sarah already? This place is too crowded." "Very well, Hogbin." Hoggle rolled his eyes, and turned towards the crystal in the tall man's hand. "She seems to be in a cottage of some sort. She looks to be very distraught." "We've gotta save her before it's too late!" "Save Sarah!" Ludo crowed. Jareth popped the crystal. "We'll have to split up. The enemy could ambush us at any moment, and we don't want to be caught in a group. Hogwit, you go with the fox towards the northeast corner. Ludo shall patrol the northwest, and I shall simply head north to the castle." "How come you get to go to the castle? Sarah don't even like you." Because I'm the one with the magic powers. Now go on." The dwarf huffed and hobbled off to go find Didymus. Jareth watched Ludo make his way through the crowds. Adjusting his collar and flipping back his hair, he locked his sights on the castle. "I'm coming, Sarah."

Hoggle found Didymus stuffing his face in one of the buildings. His small, furry face was covered in chocolate, and he was holding a large chocolate covered rice krispie treat in his paw. "Sir Hoggle! This place is wonderful! The servants create delicious confectionaries, and they called me a noble knight!" Hoggle slapped the treat out of Didymus' paw. "Don't eat that, you fuzzball! It could be poisoned!" The small fox gulped. "I hadn't thought of that... in my haste... oh, this is the end, dear Hoggle! I'm afraid I'm of no use to you now!" He fell to the ground. "Tell Lady Sarah I tried..." He went slack for a few moments, then his tongue darted out to lick some of the chocolate off of his muzzle. Hoggle rolled his eyes and shook the furry knight. "Oh, get up! We don't have time for you to mess around!" Slinging Didymus over his shoulder, he charged through the crowds of people. "Outta the way!" People glared and gasped as the little man pushed through the shop doors and out on to Main Street. Dropping off of Hoggle's shoulder, Didymus righted himself and gazed at the strange characters walking by. "My, this is quite the kingdom. It almost rivals our home." As he looked into one of the shop windows, the dwarf tried to crane his neck and see if he could find Sarah. "There you are!" He whipped around to see a man wearing a headset and holding a clipboard. "You're supposed to be at your post, Grumpy. The parade will be starting soon!" Hoggle went to protest, but the man had already grabbed his wrist and began to haul him away. By the time Didymus turned around, his comrade was gone.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't finished, and I accidentally posted it instead of saving. So don't worry! I'll keep updating! ~GH94
> 
> ~Additional note: while some of the events are accurate (Polynesian, Monorails, rides, etc.), some of the adventures and shenanigans that happen are strictly fictional (parades, certain characters). Also note that I had to bend some rules to keep the comedy going. I know that a cast member wouldn't actually mistake Hoggle for one of the Seven Dwarves, but it's all about being creative and making the story fun!


End file.
